


a new kind of leadership

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, LIKE REALLLYYY CRACK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun watches too much hentai before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new kind of leadership

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted a steamy suho fic and she said that ANY pairing was ok so

Joonmyun's heart lodges in his throat when he catches sight of him. It couldn't be—there is no way this is happening, not in real life. But there he is, all 184 centimeters of him. He turns, and Joonmyun perceives, piece by piece, windswept chestnut hair, a soft smirk, and half-lidded hazel eyes.   
  
"O-Oikawa-san," Joonmyun stutters.   
  
"And who are you?" the Seijou captain asks teasingly. "I've never seen you around here before."  
  
"D-do you know Korea? Kpop?" Joonmyun asks in response. "I am Kpop singer."  
  
"Well hello, Kpop-chan. You're pretty cute."  
  
"Thank you!" Joonmyun blushes, turning away. He glances over at the glass paneling and sees his reflection for the first time. He can't even begin to understand the mechanics of it, but somehow, Joonmyun has managed to become anime. And he's pretty fucking kawaii.   
  
He turns back, and Oikawa is closer, peering down at him. Joonmyun has to tilt his head back in order to meet his eyes.   
  
"Were you practicing your serve?" Joonmyun squeaks.   
  
"I was, Kpop-chan," Oikawa murmurs. He reaches out to brush his knuckle across Joonmyun's cheek. "Did you like what you saw? I can teach you if you want. You're so much more adorable than that useless Tobio-chan."  
  
"I don't think I could do that," Joonmyun giggles. He adds softly, "You can call me Joonmyun, by the way. Or hyung."  
  
"What's hyung?"  
  
"N-never mind."  
  
Oikawa chuckles and then asks, "What were you doing in the gymnasium anyways? I know you were here to see me but..."

He arches a thin eyebrow, and Joonmyun swallows nervously. The singer squeezes his eyes shut as though it's a dream and everything will be normal once he wakes up. But he opens his eyes, and Oikawa is still there, so Joonmyun figures that he might as well take the chance while he's got it.

"Oikawa-san," Joonmyun murmurs, placing a hand on the small of the captain's back. "Why don't you let hyung take care of you? You're the number one of your team...but so am I. I can teach you a thing or two about leadership."

"Is that so?" Oikawa smirks. He takes grip of Joonmyun's waist and brings him so close their hips bump. "I'll be right with you, then. I gotta put these balls away first."

Minutes later, Joonmyun is pressed up against Oikawa, who is backing up into a row of lockers.

"Ouch," the volleyball player whines when a padlock digs into his back.

Joonmyun fists his hands into Oikawa's tshirt and pushes him onto a bench, climbing onto his lap. The air is humid, stuffier than what Joonmyun is comfortable in, but it's slightly more tolerable when their shirts are peeled off. 

For a few moments, Joonmyun just runs his hands across Oikawa's sturdy shoulders and down his chiseled arms. He bites his lip, admiring the volleyball player's graceful, muscular physique. And then Oikawa's hands are on his hips, gathering him closer to fit their mouths together.

"I've always wanted a tall anime boyfriend," Joonmyun whispers when they've pulled away from each other, gasping for breath.

Oikawa smiles at him, all charm and flirtation, with that hint of danger in his eye. That glimmer that appears whenever he sees something that he wants. Joonmyun moans softly when Oikawa mouths at his neck, moving down to his chest.

"I think you've been watching too much hentai before bed," Oikawa chuckles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im SO o sor r Y


End file.
